Truth or Lie
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: Truths are hard to tell. Lies are the easy way out. Whatever the reason, a lie will only end in more pain even if it spares some grief initially. This is the dilemma facing Chloe Price. Truth... or lie.


**Okay so, I had to re-write this because the first version got deleted. RIP. This is my BTS therapy, filling in some of the gaps and disappointment I was left with. Spoilers ahead. Some swearing and one mildly suggestive scene.**

* * *

 **Truth... or Lie**

 **Hospital**

Finally away from the godawful hellhole of a lumber mill, Chloe walked towards a hospital room she was getting to know a little too well recently. Rachel's room. It made her sick to the stomach to call it that. To even think that there was a possibility the blonde could have _died_.

No, she didn't want to consider it.

With each step, Sera's words echoed in her head as clear as if she were right there in front of her speaking them again. The punk could still see the older woman's face, so resigned yet determined to feed her daughter a lie. A happy lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Chloe had already decided what she would tell Rachel long before she made it to the room. It was an easy choice when she thought about it. Well, easy in some ways.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. The pale blonde was fast asleep on the hospital bed, surrounded by her passed out parents. There was something so vulnerable about her, which made sense considering she'd been stabbed. It made Chloe's heartache… and anger bubble up inside.

All of this _could_ have been avoided.

To anyone else, they may seem like the perfect family. The perfect family trapped in a web of lies upon lies upon lies. All it would take was for on loose thread to be tugged and all the falsehoods would unravel…

A single spark which burned down an entire forest.

Steadying her resolve, she called out to the sleeping trio. "Hello?"

Rose Amber stirred first. The poor woman looked thoroughly exhausted. "Hi, Chloe. Rachel's just fallen asleep."

At the sound of his wife's voice, James jolted awake. When he saw Chloe, he stood from his chair and approached her. "I know she'll be thrilled to see you when she wakes up. Maybe come back a little later?"

The way he was acting, so composed and innocent, made the blue-streaked punk want to tear his throat out. Did he even _know_ how much pain he'd caused?

Before she could rip into him, a weak 'Hey' drew their attention coming from the hospital bed. Rachel looked like death warmed up… but still a million times better than anyone else would in her situation. Despite her rage, Chloe found herself offering a soft yet sad smile.

James turned back to the bed. "Go back to sleep, kiddo. You need your rest."

Totally ignoring his suggestion, the blonde glanced over at the other girl lingering near the doorway. "Can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute?"

When her father didn't budge, her mother got to her feet and gently stroked her arm. "Okay, sweetie. We'll be right outside."

The blue-streaked punk narrowed her eyes as James left the room, closing the door behind him. Finally, she could speak to Rachel in private.

Not wasting time, she got comfortable at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed." Rachel managed a weak half sigh-half laugh. "Doc says there will be a sick scar. Maybe a tattoo is in order."

The blonde's ability to turn such a horrible event into something almost good really hit Chloe in that moment. Rachel was so strong, stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Which made the fact that people treated her like a child, deciding what was best for her, an even more bitter pill to swallow.

"Fuck yeah," was all she could manage. What else was there to say?

Hazel eyes wandered over to the repurposed flashlight, topped with a star-speckled purple dome. Such a simple thing made her happy. It showed just how much Chloe cared, trying to cheer her up in her darkest hours.

So what if the stars were dead?

"We never actually escaped, did we?" the pretty blonde muttered, wishing they had left while they had the chance.

"We've got time," the aspiring punk softly reminded, hopeful.

After today, her desire to leave had increased tenfold. And she was certain that Rachel would feel the same way. Arcadia was a festering wound; it brought nothing but pain.

"All the time in the world." A fleeting smile tugged at her lips, soon fading away to something much more serious when she remembered the reason she was here. "So… how did everything go?"

Knowing this question would have to come sooner or later, Chloe shifted onto the recently vacated chair and took Rachel's hand in hers. "Rachel… I've got to tell you something."

The blonde shuffled slightly, hazel eyes focused on blue. Her intensity and hope made the blue-streaked punk falter. She could see how much this meant to Rachel. _Had_ seen it. A girl who risked so much to see her mom.

Rachel _trusted_ her. And she was going to give her every reason to keep on trusting.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe gripped her hand tighter. "Your dad, he… his actions almost got your mom killed."

The truth hit Rachel like a gut punch, face filling with shocked disbelief. "What? Are you… are you sure?"

With a somber nod, the taller girl summarized what she had seen and been told. "Your dad hired Damon to… well, I don't know what he intended. Maybe he didn't even know. Anyway, that thuggish asshole dosed her up. She'd been clean a whole year, refused the money and sent countless letters. Your dad hid all that from you. Took that choice away. And for what? Honestly, I think he was more concerned with protecting _himself_ by the end, not you."

The whole ordeal made her tense up, angry. Choice. In life, some things were forced on you – like the death of a parent or your best friend moving to Seattle when you needed her most… No matter what you did, you couldn't change them. Others, like deciding whether you _wanted_ to meet your birth mom after all these years, were one of the few things you could actually control.

When someone took that choice away from you…

The second she noticed Rachel's once hopeful expression slip away – cycling between shock, fear and rage – it hurt _so much_.

"No… no…" the blonde muttered, trying to understand as her body shook.

She didn't want to believe this. Not in a million years. _But_ … Chloe had no reason to lie to her. Not like the scumbag asshole she had once called 'father'. What had he been thinking? It was already bad enough he had lied to her all these years about her mother. _This_ was an entirely different level of… shit, she didn't even know what to call it.

"FUCK!" she practically screamed, voice trembling with pain tinted fury.

In that moment, she realized something. Something she _should_ have seen long before now. Everything she had been told, all the happy memories she had of her father… they were a _lie_. She had been blind to it before now.

A fire too bright and beautiful to even attempt to douse. Now all that was left were the smoldering ashes.

The raised cry brought her parents running back into the room. Before her father could get too close, she fended him off with her hand. "Get the FUCK away from me, LIAR!"

James Amber stood there, confused. He got no answers from Chloe – who had her arms firmly clamped around the young blonde for comfort. All he received from his daughter was scorn… _hatred_. If looks could kill, he would die a million times over. That glare was more painful than any death.

And he deserved it. Rachel was certain of that. No matter what happened next, she couldn't forgive him.

 _Ever._

* * *

 **Several Months Later – Clifftop**

The lighthouse - ever the pillar of guidance – stood tall, reaching for the heavens in a watercolor blend of purples, pinks, reds and oranges. A gentle yet chilly breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the tall evergreen trees lining the clifftop path. Water glistened from the low sun, gradually making its descent below the horizon.

A jet-black raven perched atop a tree examined the area below. Its beady eyes zeroed in on a rickety bench. Engraved in the wooden planks were long forgotten love stories whose potential was never reached and words of wisdom… well, some. Others were crude. Arcadia Bay's residents were not known for their poetic spirit.

Oblivious to their watcher, the two girls playfully jostled one another. "I can't believe you just said that. You are such a _dork_."

If it had been anyone else, the blue-streaked punk would've snapped and denied it. With Rachel, she didn't need to put up defenses. "And that surprises you because?"

"I'm not. Trust me," the blonde chuckled, shaking her head.

"How about you?" Chloe asked, suddenly nervous.

"Hmm?" Rachel knew damn well what she was trying to get at but enjoyed teasing. "Do I what?"

Half expecting this but not making it any less embarrassing, the punk gathered her girlfriend's hand in hers. She took the time to examine it, smaller with better-kept nails. They were painted a vibrant orange, not a single chip or stray fleck. Not like her own blue ones. Aqua eyes lingered on the blue and black bracelet, a symbol of freedom but also a reminder of her shackles.

Not for long, she hoped.

"Do you…?" she paused, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly.

"If you never finish the question, I'll never be able to answer," Rachel playfully teased with an impish smirk.

Confidently, she let her fingers tangle with the blue-streaked punk's, watching her give an increasingly dorky grin. Rachel could feel herself mirroring the smile, not even trying to hide it. As much as she protested, Chloe was pretty cute.

Throat dry, the taller girl stuttered and stumbled over her words. "Uh, well… do you… um…?"

Deciding to put her out of her misery, the blonde leaned in and stole a kiss. "There. Does that answer your question?"

"It's a start," Chloe stated breathlessly.

Rachel smiled, her hazel eyes a smoldering haze. No hesitation, she once again captured lips she'd kissed umpteen times before. And would kiss umpteen times again. A hand lightly tangled in her long blonde locks, brushing against pale skin. It sent shivers down her spine.

Even after all this time, after all the kisses they had shared, for Chloe each one still reminded her of the very first. A dimly lit street, new feelings blossoming, the promise of a future she could actually look forward to. It brought about the same butterflies in her stomach, set her body alight. A slowly burning blaze warming her up from the very core, chasing away the nightmares.

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads lightly bumped together. They stayed like that for some time, silent. Sometimes, words were simply not needed.

Letting out a soft half sigh-half laugh, the blonde gently bumped her nose against Chloe's. "So, I hope that answered your question."

"It has," blue eyes met hazel, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "but I may need a reminder tomorrow. Or later. Yes, _definitely_ later."

That made Rachel chuckle. "I should start charging for kisses. Oh, and for all the swearing. I'd make a fortune."

"If my dad was anything to judge by, I'm going to be hella broke based on swearing alone." While it was still painful to remember her father, with Rachel it was easier to mention him.

Rachel turned her attention to the slowly setting sun, staring out over the water. "So, did we come here just to watch the sunset? Or was there another reason you dragged me up here?"

There didn't _have_ to be a reason. Not really. However, Chloe had been very eager to get up here for a certain time. Timekeeping wasn't her girlfriend's strongest suit. Aka. she was late for _literally_ everything.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Before Chloe could continue, she caught sight of a woman approaching them.

Her platinum-brown hair swished gently in the breeze, dark gray eyes flitting between the bench and the yellow flower in her hand. Partially hidden by her cream-colored dress were four tattoos, some more visible than others. On her left arm, a sleeve made up of purple, blue and red-yellow flowers. At the top on the right, a monarch butterfly. A black sun sat on the left side of her chest, a star marked on the inside of her right ankle.

Offering an awkward smile, she lingered back a few feet from the bench. Bathed in sunlight, Rachel stood and glanced over at her girlfriend. Chloe simply smiled encouragingly. Confirming.

Feet danced across the ground as Rachel launched herself at the older woman. "Mom…"

Arms enveloped her as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Rachel… I'm sorry."

They stayed like that for a few moments, Chloe watching over them with a soft smile. The raven left its perch, flying overhead. Its duty done.

When they broke apart and a firm attempt to stop the blue-streaked punk from sneaking away, the three of them sat on the bench. Rachel sat in the middle, her mom on the left and girlfriend on the right.

After some time, Sera spoke up. "So… how much do you know?"

"Enough," Rachel replied simply.

That was all her mom needed to know, glancing over at the other girl. "I guess Chloe told you everything."

There was no blame or anger in her eyes. In fact, now she was glad the blue-streaked punk had chosen to tell Rachel everything.

Chloe didn't regret it at all. If she had lied back then, she would be just like everyone else. "I couldn't hide the truth from her. Not like… that lying scumbag."

Sera gave a stiff nod. "I figured as much."

Not wanting anyone to apologize or regret telling her, Rachel replied quickly, "Mom, I don't want to be lied to. Not again."

"Okay then." The older woman wrung her hands in her lap, giving a deep sigh. "I've wanted to see you. So much. But… I don't deserve it. For years, I took money and drugs over you. And I paid for it. _You_ paid for it."

Some of that was true, other parts so very wrong. "Mom… whatever you did or didn't do, I need you now."

"You don't need me," Sera mumbled, shoulders slumping.

Unfazed by the correction, Rachel shrugged. "Fine, then I _want_ you in my life."

Opening her mouth to protest then closing it again, the older woman gave a small smile. "I guess you're not going to give it up, huh."

Chloe smirked, ready to throw her girlfriend under the bus. "I can confirm that she is stubborn as hell."

Shoving her shoulder, the blonde scoffed. "Says you."

Sera gave a knowing smile, watching the two girls interact. "You may not need me," before Rachel could interrupt, she plowed on ahead, "but you _do_ need Chloe, from the looks of it."

Taking Chloe's hand again, the blonde rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I do. In… _more_ ways than one."

A little embarrassed, Chloe began stuttering. "I… uh…"

"It's good you have someone to rely on. A rare breed of person," Sera added as a muttered afterthought.

Not moving even an inch, Rachel gave the punk's hand a light squeeze. "I'd say Chloe Price is pretty rare."

Rachel had known that from the very beginning. It had been proven a million times over.

Again, Chloe found herself speechless. Rachel was the only person who could do that and it annoyed her to no end sometimes. Not that she would ever give it up.

Reluctantly, Sera got to her feet but not before handing the yellow flower over to her daughter. "Listen, I have to go and… sort a few things out. I'll be sticking around Arcadia for a while." She took a phone out of her packet, typing something before handing it to Rachel. "If you need me for anything… get in touch."

The young blonde took the phone, punching in her number and getting a message in return. "You can count on it."

With one final sort of awkward group hug, Chloe and Rachel watched her leave. They exchanged a glance, the blonde taking her girlfriend by the hand. "Come on, we should head back too."

Chloe let herself get pulled along to her truck. It still felt weird saying that. That old rust bucket had given them hope, saved Rachel's life and so much more. The hazel-eyed blonde fiddled with the radio, settling on a rock station. A song they knew came on.

"Damn, Skip. Not bad," Rachel muttered approvingly as the Pisshead song blared through the speakers.

Eventually, they pulled into the Price house's parking space. Nobody was home, both Joyce and David at work. The mustache monster had finally started earning his keep. Although they would both prefer if he wasn't there at all. Before heading upstairs, the two girls made some pasta and grabbed a slice of Joyce's infamous chocolate cake.

Jostling each other as they climbed the stairs, they raced to be the first into Chloe's room. The punk had height on her side, not that it fazed Rachel. She dashed past her girlfriend at the last second, letting out a victory cry.

"I win!"

"Only because I let you," Chloe grumbled, putting her bowl and plate to one side.

Rachel followed her lead, helping her get their movie session set up. Gathering up all the pillows they could find, they made a cozy nest. With the blonde's laptop set up, they got snuggled up and ate their food.

Honestly, they only half paid attention to the first film, too busy exchanging loving smiles and tender kisses. By the end, it was more like twenty percent attention, the movie pure background noise.

When the credits rolled, Rachel shut down the top and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. For the first time in a long while, she felt content. No, _much more_ than that. "I'm glad you told me."

Wrapping her arm tighter around her girlfriend, the blue-streaked punk smiled. "Me too."

It was crazy just how much Chloe had changed for her. "Without you, I would never have met my mom. I'd be blind to the truth. I can't begin to thank you enough."

The punk offered a suggestive smirk. "I can think of a few ways."

Matching her grin, Rachel moved in closer to whisper in her ear. "I bet you can."

Gently, she began nibbling on Chloe's ear. She felt hands tighten around her, pulling her closer as she moved down to her girlfriend's neck. Giving a few experimental licks and bites, she sucked on pale skin hard enough to leave a mark. Meanwhile, Chloe let her hands roam across Rachel's back and coming to rest on her ass. She gave a light squeeze, then a firmer one getting a purr of approval in response.

Pulling back slightly, Rachel let her lips hover close to Chloe's, not quite close enough to touch but able to feel the warm breath that escaped her lips. "Just in case it wasn't clear before, I do love you, Chloe Price."

Life may throw them a million curveballs, not play fair, but so long as they had each other they could overcome any obstacle.

Through the truth... not lies.

* * *

 **As always, I may expand on this later. See ya in another fic soon, I hope.**


End file.
